


we’re on our own side

by theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)



Series: and after all this time/i’m still into you [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Good Omens Anniversary, Good Omens month, M/M, Pillow Talk, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/theycallmeDernhelm
Summary: Something short, soft and tender for Good Omens 30th anniversary. In which Crowley and Aziraphale reflect on the years since they first met.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: and after all this time/i’m still into you [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	we’re on our own side

“Do you know how long I’ve loved you for?”

Aziraphale murmurs the question into the crook of Crowley’s neck, just where the collarbone meets the shoulder. It is a soft question, an unexpectedly tender question; a post-lovemaking, pre-waking, 1:30-am sort of question. An enamoured question. A first anniversary question.

The only light in the room comes from a nearby lamp, dappling them in bronze as they lie together in bed. Crowley guesses, “Years?”

“Centuries,” says Aziraphale. “Centuries and centuries.”

Crowley shifts, just a little, so he can look down at his angel, “And when did you start? Can you remember?”

“Oh, I don’t know. As early as Rome, I suppose. But the moment I actually realised it was...the church. When you saved my books from that bomb.”

Crowley laughs, “That’s what it took for you to realise?”

“Well, nobody had ever done anything like that for me before—“

“Because nothing like that had ever happened to you before, Angel.” But his voice is fond, and his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders presses him a little closer.

“And you?” Says Aziraphale quietly. “When did you know?”

“I...” Crowley trails off, as the angel’s finger lazily traces patterns across his bare chest, like winding roads, like highways snaking across a map. “I _want_ to say the Garden. The first day we met. But not exactly. I didn’t know what it meant to love then...or I’d forgotten.” His voice grows soft and slow. “You tend to lose some things on the way down. But knowing you helped me learn.” His lips brush over Aziraphale’s temple and the pale tufts of his hair. “And I ended up loving you— so much, and so quietly, that sometimes I’d forget I was in love with you...and then you’d do something, like, I don’t know, need rescuing from the guillotine or take me to see a new play, and then I’d remember. All over again.”

Aziraphale smiles up at him. “It wasn’t hard to fall in love with you. Sometimes, I admit, _liking_ you would be a challenge, but loving you? Never.”

“Didn’t think I could ever be loved. Or forgiven.”

“Think again.” Aziraphale tilts his head to plant a kiss on the tattoo by Crowley’s ear. A way of claiming even the darkest, most rebellious, most dangerous parts of him. He gathers them close and safe and just a tiny bit selfishly, and wonders how on Earth he got so lucky.

But maybe, he thinks as he curls up against Crowley’s heartbeat, getting lucky is just a matter of being at the right place at the right time.

The right place had been Eden, the right time had been just before the storm.

The right place had been Tadfield, the right time had been when Anathema was biking up the slope.

The right place is their bed, their room, their cottage, and the right time is now; 1:40 am on the morning of their first anniversary.

The right place, it seems, and the right time are everywhere and every time they are together. It’s just...ineffable.

There are a few hours yet before the sun rises and the day demands to be started, so Crowley shuts his sundrop eyes and Aziraphale shuts his seaglass ones and they fall asleep to the sound of each others’ breathing.

From where they’re lying, eternity is looking pretty great.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this to commemorate 30 years of Good Omens + 1 year of the Amazon series. It’s been an honour to be part of this fandom ❤️


End file.
